<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Surprise by debjunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584696">New Year's Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/debjunk/pseuds/debjunk'>debjunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, surprise return</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/debjunk/pseuds/debjunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and Severus and Hermione are attending a party at Harry's house when a surprise guest arrives. Will that person destroy the relationship that Hermione has with Severus?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a little story for the New Year. It's not beta'd, so there may be some errors. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus tied his cravat meticulously while looking in the mirror. Finally finished, he regarded his appearance. His black dress robes were crisp and elegant, his hair wispy clean. He had to admit to himself he looked pretty good.</p>
<p>It had taken him a while to be able to look in the mirror and see something more than a homely git. After years in his youth being told he was unsightly and having a slew of students call him all sorts of names, it was hard for him to see anything but an ugly man in the mirror.</p>
<p>Then along came Hermione. The first time he’d made a caustic comment about his looks, she’d scowled at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Severus, you couldn’t be more wrong,” she told him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He scoffed. “Hermione, I know what I look like.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t be obtuse,” he grumbled as he turned and stalked away from her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione rushed toward him and grasped his arm, effectively stopping him in his retreat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Severus… look at me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Severus stiffly turned. “I am nothing to write home about, I understand that, Hermione,” he said tersely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve always been puzzled by Harry’s description of you,” she explained as she looked him up and down. “I have never thought of you as ugly. Merlin, the first time I saw you I thought you were striking. Now the more I get to know you, the more attractive you are to me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He narrowed his eyes at her. “Hermione…” he ground out. “Don’t.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>She straightened. “I’m being serious. You are </em>not<em> ugly,” she emphasized.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Severus softened slightly. “You must be blind, Hermione Granger.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She gave him a small smile. “I assure you, I’m not. You are attractive, Severus Snape. I hope you can someday see that within yourself.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It had taken him almost a year before he genuinely believed what she’d said. From that day at her home, he’d known that she believed it, but for a great while he had still seen the bad-looking man that he’d always seen. As time went on, though, and Hermione continued to compliment facets of his looks, he had begun to see what she did.</p>
<p>He now stared at himself in the mirror thankful for the woman in his life who had taught him to feel good about himself. He marveled at her entry into his life just when he was at his lowest.</p>
<p>Life was funny sometimes.</p>
<p>There was a knock at his door. Knowing it was her, he strode over to give her entry. As he opened the door, he was overwhelmed by how beautiful she was in her silver dress. It was darker than most silver fashions and complemented his midnight-black beautifully. It hugged her body and made her look incredibly sexy.</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous,” he said as he moved aside to let her into his flat.</p>
<p>“Thank you! I can say the same for you. There’s something about black on you… I mean, I know you don’t wear much else, but an expertly tailored dress robe in black… you take my breath away, Severus.”</p>
<p>He smirked at her. “Shall we be on our way? We wouldn’t want your little friends to think I’ve absconded with you, now, would we?”</p>
<p>Hermione guffawed. “They gave up thoughts like that a long time ago,” she told him.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he said somewhat skeptically.</p>
<p>She took his hand and tugged at him, pulling him close to plant a sultry kiss on his lips. They pulled away from each other, slightly winded.</p>
<p>“We can just tell them we’re ill and stay here,” Severus murmured.</p>
<p>“We’ve gone to Harry’s party together for the last two years. It’s become a tradition.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes breaking traditions can be fun,” Severus said as he looked at her hungrily.</p>
<p>Her laugh did something to him as he gazed at her.</p>
<p>“Let’s go. We can ring in the New Year privately after the party.”</p>
<p>Severus sighed as if he was the most put-upon man in the Wizarding World. “Fine,” he said.</p>
<p>Pulling her close again, he spun them around and they disappeared from his flat. In seconds, they were in front of the Potter residence. Severus marveled at how things had changed in the five short years since the war’s end. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe he was friendly with Harry Potter and all the people he associated with. He was definitely getting soft, and it was because of the woman at his side.</p>
<p>He grasped her hand as they approached the door. It magically opened before them, the wards recognizing friends of the Boy Who Lived Who Was No Longer A Boy. They entered to a full house of people milling about the large sitting room. Those nearest the entrance turned and smiled at the couple as they entered. Hermione was soon engulfed by Potter and Weasley’s arms as they tried to smother her with their affections. Severus let her drop his grasp to return the sentiments.</p>
<p>Seeing Minerva, he moved to greet her. He slightly bowed his head at his approach. “Minerva,” he said simply.</p>
<p>“Oh, Severus! It’s so good to see you!” she told him.</p>
<p>“Yes, because you didn’t just see me this afternoon for our yearly get-together.”</p>
<p>Minerva glowered at him. “It’s a party, Severus. Don’t be dour.”</p>
<p>“As you wish,” he said flippantly.</p>
<p>“In any case…” she said with a scowl, just daring him to be maudlin, “Happy New Year.”</p>
<p>“The New Year is not quite upon us,” he said.</p>
<p>Minerva’s eyes strayed to Hermione, who was talking excitedly with her friends. “What are your resolutions for this year?” she asked Severus.</p>
<p>He scoffed. “I do not make resolutions.”</p>
<p>Minerva looked at him skeptically. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Really. I find them rather silly. If you can’t get something you want during the rest of the year, why would the turn of a calendar page make it possible?”</p>
<p>“Well, most people find renewed energy in the New Year,” Minerva explained.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “That has never seemed to be the case for me.”</p>
<p>Her eyes moved back to Hermione. “Well, you should at least ask Miss Granger to marry you,” she said softly so only Severus could hear.</p>
<p>His gaze moved to the beautiful woman he’d been with for three years now. “Perhaps,” he said, deeply contemplating.</p>
<p>“You two are perfect for each other. You know that, right?” Minerva asked him.</p>
<p>“She does tolerate me well.”</p>
<p>Minerva scoffed. “She loves you, you git.”</p>
<p>Severus’ eyes moved back to his companion’s. “Hmm,” was all he said.</p>
<p>They were interrupted by Bill Weasley slapping drinks into their hand. Severus eyed his skeptically.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, George hasn’t gotten near these,” Bill explained as he moved away to give out more drinks.</p>
<p>Severus pulled his wand out and waved it over the drink in any case. Finding it harmless aside from the alcohol, he took a sip.</p>
<p><em>Not bad</em> he thought as he took another small sip.</p>
<p>Hermione came up to them then. “Minerva!” she cried as she hugged her former professor. “It’s so good to see you.”</p>
<p>“Auch, you as well, my dear! You look lovely; how have you been?”</p>
<p>“Fine!” She snuggled into Severus, grasping his arm, and pulling herself into him. “Life has been good, and work has been going well.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised they haven’t made you Minister for Magic yet.”</p>
<p>Hermione laughed. “You’d have a hard time convincing Kingsley that he needs to leave his position.”</p>
<p>“Nonetheless, I’m sure she’ll be crowned head of the government eventually,” Severus drawled.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know I’m not interested in that,” Hermione said to him.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course you’re not.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes narrowed at him playfully.</p>
<p>Harry wandered over to them. “Professor McGonagall, Severus, it’s good to see you,” he greeted.</p>
<p>“Mr. Potter, it’s good to see you, too,” Minerva said jovially.</p>
<p>“How is everything at the school?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“The same as always. I enjoy watching the children get lost on the first day and enjoy seeing them leave for break even more on the last day.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. He turned to it; his eyebrows furrowed. “That’s odd. I’ve set the wards to recognize everyone invited tonight.”</p>
<p>He set his drink down on a nearby table and moved to the door. Opening it, he looked curiously at the stranger standing there.</p>
<p>Severus glanced over to where Potter stood, his mouth falling open at the sight of the woman at the door. His glass slipped out of his hand and tumbled to the carpet.</p>
<p>“Lily…” he whispered.</p>
<p>Harry stared at the woman in front of him curiously. “May I help you,” he asked as he studied the newcomer. “You look familiar; do I know you?”</p>
<p>“You look so much like your father, Harry,” Lily said. “I’m your mum.”</p>
<p>A huge gasp enveloped the room, which had quieted with the arrival of a new guest. Harry’s eyes bugged out before he enveloped his mother in a giant bear hug.</p>
<p>Severus moved quickly to the door.</p>
<p>“Lily?” he asked carefully. “How can this be?”</p>
<p>Lily’s green eyes looked at Severus, and she smiled at him as she hugged her son.</p>
<p>“It’s a bit of a story,” she told him.</p>
<p>Harry pulled out of her grasp. “Where are my manners! Mum, please come in!”</p>
<p>She came through the door as Severus pulled her into his arms, speaking softly in her ear. “Forgive me, Lily. I’m so sorry for everything. I’ve tried to protect your son throughout his life… for you.”</p>
<p>She hugged him back. “It’s okay, Severus. I forgive you.”</p>
<p>She released him and smiled wanly. Harry ushered her to the sofa, followed closely by Severus, who sat down next to her. He didn’t notice Hermione’s concerned look at his actions. He was absorbed with the woman before him. A woman he thought he’d never see alive again. A woman he’d spent most of his life trying to atone to. A woman who had been dead for years. He frowned as he looked at her. Extracting his wand, he pointed it at her face.</p>
<p>“In third year, what happened the first time we snuck into the Forbidden Forest?” he demanded.</p>
<p>She smirked at him. “That centaur, Sorien, found us and threatened to kill us. You told him you were a great wizard and not to underestimate us. After he stopped laughing, he said that anyone who was brave enough to stand up against a Centaur must be worth knowing. We became his friend and visited him often that year.”</p>
<p>Severus lifted his wand away from her and holstered it up his sleeve. He looked at her in wonder. “It really is you. How? Lily, for Merlin’s sake, how are you alive?”</p>
<p>She sighed and looked at Harry. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you. I… I didn’t know about  you.”</p>
<p>Harry, sitting on the other side of his mother, grasped her hand. “How could you not know me?” he asked.</p>
<p>Lily squeezed his hand. “It wasn’t my fault, love. It was Dumbledore.”</p>
<p>“Of course, it was,” Severus muttered under his breath sarcastically.</p>
<p>It was loud enough for Lily and Harry to hear, and they both looked over at him.</p>
<p>“Go on,” he urged.</p>
<p>Lily looked back at Harry. “We both survived Voldemort’s Killing curse, Harry. Dumbledore said that my protections just didn’t save you, but somehow made me impervious to his Avada. It knocked me unconscious. When Dumbledore arrived, he found me on the floor by your crib, Harry. He hid me away while he organized for your protection.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Harry confessed as his eyebrows furrowed once again. “Why wouldn’t he just have you raise me?”</p>
<p>“That was the first thing I asked him when I regained consciousness.” She frowned as she looked at Harry. “He said that because of my magical protections, you would be better protected if you lived with Tuney and Vernon. He explained that if I were to be killed, those protections would  fall away from you, Harry. He said the only way was for me to go into hiding so no one could find me. He performed a memory charm on me, giving me a new identity.”</p>
<p>Severus rose and began to pace. “That meddlesome, incompetent, old git! He played us all. He used me and kept you from your son! I’m glad I murdered the bastard.”</p>
<p>Lily gaped at him. “You killed Dumbledore?”</p>
<p>Severus rushed back to the sofa and grasped Lily’s hand. “He asked me to, I swear it. It was part of his grand plan for the Greater Good.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I believe you, Severus. I was appalled at Albus’ plan, but he said it was the only way.”</p>
<p>“Of course, he did. That’s his go-to when he wants someone to do something horrid!” Severus griped, a scowl coming over his face as he looked down at the carpet.</p>
<p>Lily turned back to Harry. “I’ve been living in Italy as a Primary teacher for magical children. I lived under the assumed name of Carla Stachetti. Dumbledore made me forget my life here. I believed I’d lived in Italy from the age of twelve."</p>
<p>Harry frowned at her. “Your memory didn’t come back when he died?”</p>
<p>“No. The memory charm was meant to be permanent. The only reason I remembered anything was because of a child’s accidental magic. He was playing, and another child took his toy. He started crying, so I went to console him. His magic burst from him, and I was knocked back. My head struck a desk and I blacked out. I awoke in a local magical hospital. They explained to me that they had found traces of a memory charm in my brain. They wanted to know if I knew anything about it. Of course, I didn’t.”</p>
<p>She frowned as she looked from Harry to Severus and back to Harry. “I had them remove it. I was so furious when my memories were restored, I cried for a day and a half.” A tear tracked down her cheek. “He did it against my will, Harry. I didn’t want him to do it. I begged him not to… but he did it anyway.”</p>
<p>“Blasted devil,” Severus muttered.</p>
<p>Harry ground his teeth together. “I had already lost all respect for him at the end of the war. Now… now… I can never forgive him for that.”</p>
<p>Severus pulled her to him and embraced her. “I’m sorry, Lily. This is all my fault. I should have never told the Dark Lord about that prophecy.”</p>
<p>Her arms came around him, hugging him tightly. “It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>They stayed in each other’s arms for a long while. Hermione looked on, her face growing more and more concerned and upset. Finally, she wheeled around and headed for the door without a look back.</p>
<p>Lily pulled away from Severus and was turned toward Harry. He embraced her, pulling her toward him.</p>
<p>“He stole so much time from us, mum,” he said.</p>
<p>She nodded into his shoulder. “I wish I had a Time-Turner so I could see you grow up. I did read up on you and the war effort before coming home, though, so I know how brave you are, son.”</p>
<p>Severus withdrew from the reunion, but stayed on the sofa, only moving back to give them room. He was still getting over the shock of seeing his old friend and previous love alive. He studied the woman before him as Potter introduced her to his wife. She was still beautiful, but the innocence had left her eyes. He’d noticed that when he’d first saw her.</p>
<p>He stared and stared at Lily as she talked to Harry. He searched his feelings, trying to determine just what he felt for her. He was so deep in thought; he didn’t notice her looking at him.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Severus, for protecting Harry,” she told him, leaning over and kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>He turned scarlet and averted his eyes, looking at the bookshelf that was set against the far wall. She chuckled at him. Turning to Harry, she smiled.</p>
<p>“Would you mind if I spoke to Severus privately?” she asked him.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>She stood and looked at Severus. “Is there somewhere private we can go?”</p>
<p>Severus wondered what she would want to talk about privately. He stood.</p>
<p>“Potter, can we use your study?”</p>
<p>“Yes, go ahead,” Harry said.</p>
<p>He turned and led her out of the room, realizing only at that moment that everyone had been watching the whole interaction. He scowled at them, and they averted their eyes and pretended to make small talk.</p>
<p>Leading the way to the study, Severus and Lily were soon ensconced in quiet. He turned to Lily and looked at her, trying not to look as intimidated as he felt.</p>
<p>“Severus… I wanted to apologize.”</p>
<p>He studied her curiously. “For what? You have nothing to apologize for.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I do. I’m sorry I never forgave you for calling me that name in fifth-year.” She turned away and folded her arms in front of her. “I was scared, Severus. I saw you getting closer to those horrid boys, and I didn’t want to be involved in that.”</p>
<p>Turning back to Severus, she reached out for his hand. Grasping it, she gave it a little squeeze. “I was a coward, and a bad friend,” she said quietly before looking away from him.</p>
<p>“Lily, no. That’s not true. I said something unforgivable…”</p>
<p>She shook her head vehemently. “No! I should have forgiven you. I knew how embarrassed you were in that moment. I should have understood. I’m sorry I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Severus gazed into her eyes for a while before finally nodding. “It’s okay. It was a long time ago,” he told her.</p>
<p>Her arms came up around him, and she hugged him tightly. “I missed you back then. I was just too stubborn to say anything. Then life moved along; I married James… I’m sorry our friendship was lost.”</p>
<p>His arms came around her, and he squeezed her. “I’m just happy to see you alive after all these years,” he murmured. “I can’t tell you how horrible I felt at your death and in the years since. I have felt incredibly guilty about it.”</p>
<p>Lily leaned back a bit so she could see his face. “It’s okay, Severus. All is forgiven. It wasn’t your fault that I was supposedly killed.”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him. “I know about you telling the prophecy to Voldemort. It was ultimately him who killed James and almost killed me, not you.”</p>
<p>“Lily…”</p>
<p>She put her finger up to his mouth. “Shhh. Forgive yourself.”</p>
<p>“I have tried. It has taken many years, to be honest. Before you walked in that door, I thought I had, but seeing you again… it brings up a slew of guilt that I thought I had already dealt with.”</p>
<p>She smiled sadly at him. “Forgive yourself,” she reiterated. “You watched over Harry and kept him safe. You have atoned for anything you feel you did wrong, Severus. Please, forgive yourself.”</p>
<p>Severus gasped in anguish as he pulled her close. “Oh, Lily…” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>Burying his head in her shoulder, he grasped at her as if his life depended on it. In a way it did. Her forgiveness was truly the balm he needed to finally let go of all the pain and guilt he’d been hauling around for all these years.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair.</p>
<p>She squeezed him again. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while as Severus gathered his shattered feelings and calmed himself. At long last, he pulled away and gave Lily a shy smile. She smiled back at him.</p>
<p>“What will you do now?” he asked her finally.</p>
<p>She guffawed. “Good question. I suppose I could find a teaching job here in the U.K., but mostly, I want to get on with my real life. I want to get to know my son. I want to rekindle our relationship, too, Severus.”</p>
<p>She reached up and caressed his cheek. “You’re the only one I have left. Everyone I was close to is dead.”</p>
<p>Her eyes grew big as they met his. “Maybe… maybe we can be more than just friends?” she murmured.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Severus asked her.</p>
<p>His eyebrows knit together. What she was saying couldn’t be.</p>
<p>“James is long dead. We were like peas in a pod as kids, Severus. We can be something good together now.”</p>
<p>“Lily…” he began but was cut off by her lips crashing into his.</p>
<p>She kissed him hungrily. He stood there in shock as the woman he’d loved for so long showered him with her affection. She pulled him closer, trying to take every ounce of him in. This is what he’d dreamed of for years… what he’d wanted from her since they were children. He let her affection wash over him and marveled at it. It was not what he’d expected. Her kiss was exciting, but strangely lacking. Her arms did not feel like the arms that should be surrounding him. This wasn’t right.</p>
<p>He cast away his shock and moved into action. Gathering his strength within him, he took hold of her arms and gently pushed her away. They were both breathing heavily as he looked into her eyes… the eyes of a love he’d lost years ago. But as he gazed at her beautiful green eyes, a pair of lovely brown ones were overshadowing them. He envisioned his Hermione. She was the one he truly wanted.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Lily, I can’t. I’m involved with another. It’s your son’s friend, Hermione.”</p>
<p>Lily stepped back in shock. “But she’s just a girl!” she cried.</p>
<p>“She’s twenty-three, just like Harry. She’s hardly a girl.”</p>
<p>“Severus, this is ridiculous. I can give you so much more than she can!”</p>
<p>He glowered at her then. “How can you say that? You don’t even know her.”</p>
<p>“I know me! I know what I can give. What am I supposed to do? I need someone in my life. Do you know what Dumbledore did with his memory charm? He made it so I would never have romantic feelings for anyone around me. He made me incapable of having a relationship!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that, Lily. He was a cruel man in many ways. I’m sure now that the memory charm has been lifted you can find a man who would interest you.”</p>
<p>She grabbed at his robes and pulled him close to her. “I have, silly. It’s you!”</p>
<p>Her lips crashed onto his again. He pulled back and pushed her away from him in one move.</p>
<p>“Lily, no. You and I were never meant to be, or we’d have gotten together in our youth. You fell in love with a man who was my enemy. You had his child. Now you want me to fall at your feet just because you say to?”</p>
<p>He eyed his former friend. Examining his inner feelings, he found he had no affinity for her at all anymore. She was a lovely woman, but he felt no attraction for her whatsoever. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be friends after the way she’d been throwing herself at him for the last few minutes. He shook his head at her.</p>
<p>“This can never be. I am with Hermione, and I am happy with her. Good luck to you,” he remarked.</p>
<p>Stepping around her, he fled the study.</p>
<p>“Severus, wait!”</p>
<p>He heard her cry but ignored her. He needed to find Hermione and get out of here. His former friend had gone mad.</p>
<p>Quickly he went through the house looking for his date. He came upon Potter and Weasley talking about Lily and asked if they’d seen her.</p>
<p>“Oi, mate, she left a while ago,” Ronald told him. “She looked upset, too. I was going to go after her, but there was too much going on here.”</p>
<p>Severus’ eyebrows knit together in thought. He nodded at the men.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ronald. I will find her,” he offered before turning and walking away quickly. Once he had left the home, he Apparated to his flat.</p>
<p>“Hermione!” he cried out, hoping she would just be curled up on the sofa.</p>
<p>She didn’t answer. He raced through his flat in search for her, but she wasn’t there. He Floo’d to her flat and searched it as well, but she wasn’t there either. He looked around, but it didn’t seem that she’d returned there after the party at all. Where could she have gone?</p>
<p>Severus searched the Burrow first, not finding her there, he checked her office at the Ministry. She wasn’t there either. He checked the Leaky and several other pubs they frequented, but she wasn’t at any of those. Standing on the sidewalk in Diagon Alley, he wondered where she could have gone.</p>
<p>He wracked his brain trying to think where she went when she was upset. Finally, it dawned on him. With a twist of Apparition, he disappeared and reappeared almost instantly in front of a home in a small suburb of London. He eyed the house—her parent’s empty house—looking for signs of life. Noting a light on, he briskly walked up the walkway and waved his wand about the front door.</p>
<p>The wards fell, and he opened the door quickly.</p>
<p>“Hermione?” he called out.</p>
<p>He heard nothing but could see her small frame huddled on the floor. Her legs were bent, and her head was bowed over them, cradled in her arms. Severus hurried to her side and squatted next to her on the carpet.</p>
<p>“Go away,” she whispered, almost too quietly to be heard.</p>
<p>“Hermione, look at me.”</p>
<p>“Just go.”</p>
<p>“I won’t leave you here all alone.”</p>
<p>She dragged her head up and gave him a caustic look. “Why are you even here?”</p>
<p>“I was looking for you. I’ve been searching everywhere. Why did you run out on me?” he asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“Why do you think?” she cried before looking away from him. “Just get out,” she demanded bitterly.</p>
<p>Severus sat next to her, reached over, and rubbed her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hermione, look at me,” he begged.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t turn her head toward him. He tried again.</p>
<p>“Hermione, please, turn and look at me.”</p>
<p>“Just go, Severus,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re thinking, I assure you, it isn’t true,” he ground out.</p>
<p>Her head snapped back around. “So, you’re not reunited with your long-lost friend? The woman you have loved your entire life?”</p>
<p>Severus reached out and caressed her cheek. Hermione drew back sharply but looked at him curiously.</p>
<p>“Hermione, please listen to me. I can explain everything.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear it!” she cried. “I don’t want to hear that you are leaving me for her. I…”</p>
<p>His arms reached out, and he brought her up against his body, hugging her furiously. “Hermione, please, be silent and listen for a minute.”</p>
<p>She struggled in his arms but then relaxed within them.</p>
<p>“Fine, just go ahead and tell me how much you love her. Go ahead. I’m listening.”</p>
<p>He smiled to himself at her petulance. She was a feisty one, his Hermione. He would make sure she knew that she was the one he wanted.</p>
<p>“I was shocked to see Lily, of course. We all were,” he began. “I will admit all of my feelings for her came rushing to the surface at the sight of her.”</p>
<p>He rubbed her arm as he continued. “I am amazed and thrilled that she is alive, and I’m furious at Dumbledore for doing what he did to her.” He paused. “When did you leave?”</p>
<p>“When you apologized to her and you hugged one another on the sofa,” she muttered into his chest.</p>
<p>“What were you thinking then?” he asked.</p>
<p>She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I was thinking that I’d just lost you forever. I was thinking that I can never compete with Lily Potter, she’s too beautiful, and you’re too in love with her for you to ever look at me again.”</p>
<p>“Hermione,” he soothed. “You couldn’t be more wrong.”</p>
<p>Her brows furrowed as she looked at him curiously. “How can that be?”</p>
<p>“Let me explain. After you’d left, Lily asked to speak with me privately. We talked about our youth and the horrible thing I said to her. Hermione… she forgave me… for everything.”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at him, despite her grief. “I’m glad, Severus. I know you’ve been plagued with guilt about her all your life. I’m glad you were able to speak with her and have her give you her forgiveness,” Hermione told him.</p>
<p>“I need to tell you what happened next,” he explained.</p>
<p>She gave a curt nod as if steeling herself for the worst.</p>
<p>“I think the memory charm messed with her head, Hermione. She… she came on to me. She said we should be together because we’d been so close as children. Then…” his eyes closed briefly as his face filled with sorrow. “Then she kissed me.”</p>
<p>Hermione gave a guttural cry and pulled back. Severus’ fast reflexes caught her and held her tightly so she couldn’t escape him.</p>
<p>“I’m not done, Hermione. Please listen to all of it,” he pleaded.</p>
<p>Tears filled her eyes, but she nodded and relaxed.</p>
<p>“I was confused when she kissed me. It seemed to come from nowhere. She was so insistent that we should be together; it made no sense. I explained that I was with you, but she refused to accept it. I wound up walking out on her.”</p>
<p>She gaped at him. “You left her?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“But… you’ve loved her all your life. Wasn’t that like a dream come true?” Hermione asked in confusion. “I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>Severus reached out and cupped her cheek.</p>
<p>“Her kiss was… it felt like… nothing. And when she pulled back, all I could see was you. I just wanted you in my arms, Hermione, not her,” he said adamantly.</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes grew wide. “Truly?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“But… you’ve never really made your feelings clear to me. I thought… I didn’t know what to think. I know you care for me, but… I just couldn’t see how you’d choose me over her,” she related.</p>
<p>His eyes met hers. “I’m sorry I haven’t been forthcoming about my affection for you. You know I’m a private man. It’s hard for me to reveal my innermost feelings because…”</p>
<p>He looked away before continuing. “I just don’t expect those feelings to be returned,” he confessed quietly.</p>
<p>Looking back at her, he continued. “But you are different. I know how you feel about me because you are so very demonstrative, Hermione. Thank you for that. I’m sorry I haven’t told you the depth of my devotion to you before. I should have. I’ve taken you for granted, but I’ll never do that again.”</p>
<p>He grasped her hand. “I love you, Hermione. You, and only you. Yes, I used to love Lily, but you are so much more than she will ever be. Her kiss meant nothing. She means nothing… not in comparison to you. You love me without reservation, and you have helped me to see myself in a better light since you came into my life. Of course, all I can see is you before me, my love.”</p>
<p>He moved slowly toward her and captured her lips in his. Her kiss filled his heart.</p>
<p>“Severus,” she murmured between his ministrations.</p>
<p>His kisses became more intense as he tried to take all of her into him. He reveled in her and everything that she was to him. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, and he groaned.</p>
<p>They were interrupted by the clock striking midnight loudly, it’s bell ringing steadily as it ticked off the twelve tones.</p>
<p>Severus pulled back and gazed into Hermione’s eyes. “Happy New Year, love,” he said.</p>
<p>She smiled at him, and his chest tightened with emotion.</p>
<p>“Happy New Year,” she softly wished.</p>
<p>They kissed again, this time languidly. Breaking apart, Hermione reached up and stroked Severus’ face.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she uttered huskily.</p>
<p>He smiled shyly at her. “Minerva was demanding that I do something this year as a resolution,” he told her.</p>
<p>Hermione gave him a curious look at his quick change of topic.</p>
<p>“Oh?” she asked with interest.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Little did she know that I had already planned to do it before she suggested it,” he continued.</p>
<p>“And what is it that Minerva wants you to do?”</p>
<p>Pulling her hand up to his lips, he kissed it reverently. Sinking to one knee, he looked up at her nervously.</p>
<p>“Hermione, my love, you are my everything. You have made me so much more than I was before we came together. I want you by my side always. Marry me.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” she gasped. “Y… yes, of course, I’ll marry you!”</p>
<p>A diamond solitaire appeared on her finger. She smiled as she looked down upon it. “It’s beautiful, Severus.”</p>
<p>He stood then and kissed her lovingly. “My beautiful Hermione,” he sighed as his lips came down on hers again. They enjoyed each other for a long while before Hermione pulled away, breathless.</p>
<p>“Severus, take me to bed,” she begged in a wanton voice.</p>
<p>He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.</p>
<p>“As you wish,” he murmured with a smirk before twisting them around and Apparating them away, directly to his bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>